Girl to Girl
by The Leaf 180
Summary: Natalia has her woes about her lack of volume in the chest area, and like most adolescent girls, she is insecure with her appearance. Her older sister tries to comfort her, but how could she understand when she has always been blessed in the chest? AU


**Natalia = Belarus**

**Katyusha = Ukraine**

**Lol I don't know why I keep writing for this fandom. You guys don't like my work anyway. (I'm looking at you, silent readers) ) But the plot bunnies are so easy to find that I can't help it...**

* * *

Natalia only glowers

The figure in the mirror is boney and unevenly proportioned and the longer she stares, the deeper her disgust runs until tears ghost over her dark azure eyes. She fists her hands in her undershirt and assures herself that looks aren't everything, but once again, she is lying. She wishes she could just pull it out of her, drink of magic potion to speed up her development.

There is no way around it. She's built like a blueberry pancake.

It was no use; bitter jealousy wells up inside her as her thoughts travel to her older sister. Katyusha was seventeen, and very blessed in the chest. What she would give to have even a hint of growth, even a quarter of the size of her sister's!

Katyusha tells her she's just a late bloomer and if she gives it time her metabolism will balance out and not to worry, but that's easy to say when you had no worries over how you look yourself.

Shirts hang loosely around her chest and make her feel like a child, they do nothing to flatter her because they were made for pretty girls, and Natalia was going to have a conniption if something didn't change very soon.

She felt awkward and invisible and she knows that there was no hope for her to every even think of a boyfriend, and although her sister tells her to focus on school and she will have the rest of her life to look for a husband, but what's the use if you had no womanly assets to begin with?

What if she never grows and no members of the opposite gender will even come within a five-mile radius of her? What if she grows up alone because no guy would ever want her, flat as a cardboard box and about as interesting.

So what if she was negative and moody and some days she wants to cry because there's mud on her shoes and some days she loves all of humanity? And so what if some days she's ready to chew Ivan's head off because he looked at her the wrong way? So What? Stupid hormones.

She wished she was a boy like her brother. He didn't have to worry about bust sizes or anything. He could dress in whatever and not care what his appearance.

What if she never grows and she's just a freak of nature and then they sell her to the circus? She can see the headlines, "40 year old woman misses out on life because of-"

There's a knock on the door. Katyusha pokes her head in cautiously, and Natalia flushes in embarrassment as she was caught daydreaming. Her lanky arms hug her torso self-consciously as her sister moved to stand beside her.

"Are worrying again?" Katyusha muses as if she didn't know already her younger sister's motives in front of the mirror.

Natalia said nothing, pouting unconsciously.

Her elder sister only giggled. "You look cute when you're flustered." She cooed, ruffling Natalia's hair as she bent down to match her height.

Natalia grunted.

"One day," Katyusha promised, "we'll look back on this and laugh, but now it's time for breakfast."

* * *

_20 years later_

Natalia huffed as she glared at her sister from across the table. Katyusha liked to gather the family for dinner once a week, and Ivan was late. Natalia paid no heed to that insignificant fact though, as she was preoccupied.

She's updated to a heavily padded bra, hoping for it to draw out what little she had, but it seemed as if she pulled the short end of the stick because now she looks like bubble wrap if she's being nice to herself. In short, she was still not satisfied.

"Maybe I should go for a breast reduction…" Katyusha murmured, poking herself tentatively.

Natalia was faced with many choices. She could try to smile through clenched teeth or ground out words of comfort or support, she could reassure her and tell her other wise and support whatever opinion her older sister had.

She could scoff and snarl like she wanted to and move her sister to tears with her biting words and sour jealousy of the unfairness of it all, but she is silent.

Natalia only glowers.


End file.
